The NIDA International Research and Training Support Program (IRTS) was initiated to promote the development of collaborative international research through fellowships, technical consultation, and scientific information exchange. Through this contract, the Contractor shall: (1) administer fellowships and exchange programs; (2) provide technical expertise services and orientation process services to international visitors who wish to learn more of NIDA?s research; (3) facilitate regional, bi-national, and international works and symposiums; and (4) promote technical and scientific information dissemination and exchange through targeted messages and special dissemination processes.